


Glass Hearts

by TwistedViolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Diego is a bully, Hurt/Comfort, It Ends Poorly, Klaus centric, Klaus tries to impress Diego, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets
Summary: Luther has always been sensitive and soft in so many ways, yet, he’s still Number One. Diego can’t stand it which is why he rants to Klaus and sucks him into a scheme.Klaus only wanted his brother to like him more...he didn’t mean for Luther to get hurt.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Glass Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Just some writing practice for the new year <3

It all started with Diego. Diego pulling Klaus in during their lesson, pulling him so close and letting his mouth draw dangerously close to Klaus's ear so he can whisper. "Luther is such an idiot," a smugness weaves its way through his tone.

He gives Diego a grin. His brother just leans in even closer, completely invading Klaus's personal space, and letting anyone who looked know what they are doing. Luckily their father is engaging in his morning routine of reading the newspaper. "He's always been a...a cry baby," His brother stutters a little bit but Klaus lets it slide.

He writes down on his worksheet, circling whichever answers are the shortest while giving a small giggle. He lets his brother put these thoughts in his mind, inside of his head where they like to roam.

He doesn't really hate Luther, he doesn't even dislike him but...he wants Diego to like him, to stop hitting him and picking on him, so he downs Diego's words as if they are pills.

"I know...What does dad even see in him?" He whispers back to Diego who's eyes light up and his smile widens. He pulls back and puffs out his chest while filling in his own paper.

Diego is happy with him when he picks on Luther. It really gets to him too, the way Diego's smile seems so genuine.

————————————————————

At the breakfast table he taps his plate, slowly, methodically, everyone ignores it. It's like the ticking of a clock, so low and ordinary that it just sinks into the background, unnoticed. Even his father barely gives any indication that he's bothered with the tapping.

Luther, however, glares at him, hard, and his mouth is drawn in a thin line. He hates the sound, each and every time Klaus hits his spoon off his bowl Luther cringes.

Diego, on the other hand, keeps on smiling, smugly, and it looks like he's trying to contain a laugh. His shoulders are lax, his posture just seems so open and easy-going right now that Klaus gets lost in it. He's never been able to make Diego this happy before.

He keeps on tapping, again, and again, each time his spoon hits bowl the joy just keeps on building in his stomach. He looks towards his other siblings but no one even seems to be paying attention, aside from Allison who doesn't seem to notice what's really going on. She just subtly glares at him lightly but she seems more concerned with eating her orange than him.

Luther drags his hand down his face, so very frustrated. The look of his eyebrows furrowing in anger and the fire that burns in his pupils drives Klaus to hit the bowl harder, make more noise, make Diego like him more.

He's always wanted to have a brother who didn't feel the need to hit him.

Luther tries not to let it affect him, he takes deep breathes and calms himself as he grasps his glass of water. He brings it to his mouth and slowly gulps down the ice-cold beverage.

He watches his brother, feeling another burst of excitement running through his veins. Maybe if he made Luther spit out his water Diego would be proud. He brings the spoon up, high, and then lets go of it. It falls almost in slow motion...the anticipation is killing him.

Then it drops, hits the bowl it makes an ear-piercing crackle. He's smiling so much as he watches Diego's face...it turns into complete horror. He looks back to Luther, suddenly hearing a sob.

Luther shattered the glass in his palm, he holds it out in front of him, letting Klaus get an eye full of all the glass embedded in his skin and the blood that runs down his palm, dripping into his oatmeal.

Their mother rushes over to him and shushes him. Tears roll down his cheeks and small noises tumble from his lips. Noises a hurt animal would make, the kind Klaus never thought he would hear from Luther.

Their mother helps him up, holds him close, and guides him away.

Everyone looks at each other, confused as to what just happened. Diego refuses to look at him, to admit what he's done, what he's forced Klaus to do. Klaus didn't want that...he didn't mean it. 

His father looks to him with a look on his face Klaus has seen many times. 

It is disappointment.


End file.
